Super Fight Announcer
The Super Fight Announcer is the man who hosts the twenty second Super Fight tournament. Appearance The Super Fight Announcer wears a black suit with a tie and a pair of sunglasses. He keeps his hair as an afro that is in the shape of a microphone and has a mustache. History He was also the announcer of the twenty first Super Fight tournament and declared Wolfman as the winner. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Super Fight Announcer greets the audience and introduces each Martial Artist. He then announces the fight between Max and Lin Lin. After Max' victory, he comments on the amount of backlash Max received for injuring his competitor and disproves Max as a reverse seed. During the fight between Saitama (disguised as Charanko) and Zakos, he was shocked to witness Saitama victory with only one slap. He also received information that Zakos' chance of proposal is blown, as his girlfriend never showed up. In the second rounds, he excitedly announces Suiryu's arrival to the arena to fight against contestant Max and was shocked to witness Suiryu's victory and announces the next match between Sneck and Benpatsu. While in the announcement room, one of the staff members stated that monsters have appeared nearby. The staff decide to evacuate the tournament, but Bakuzan shows up and goes against that decision, stating that it would only cause chaos. In addition, he suggests that he will take care of any monster that come in. As the monster rampage outside the stadium, the tournament continues with Volten , Gatlin , Dave , Choze and Sour Face are declared as victors. He then announces the final match of round two between Bakuzan and Saitama. During the match he initially disregarded Saitama's abilities, but was shocked to witness Bakuzan defeat with a single punch. Super Fight Arc After Suiryu second victory and with a single kick, knocking out Sneck, the announcer contemplates the tournament, since it is the fourth fight won in a single hit. As the matches continue Volten, Choze, Saitama and Suiryu proceed to the semi-final, with the announcer display worry for Dave's heavy injuries. A the semi-finals he calls the match for Saitama and Choze and was, yet again, amazed by Saitama one punch win. After the end of the semi-finals, the last fight of the tournament begins with Suiryu and Saitama fighting against each other in the arena. The announcer praises Suiryu and his abilities, while disregarding Saitama completely. He commentates during the match, and is unable to follow the speed of the attacks. When Saitama was protecting his wig, the announcer assumed he was in shock and could only defend his head. During the fight he broadcasted he expresses his amazement by the fight and wonders if Saitama could keep up with the hits. When Suiryu kick knocked Saitama's wig off, he initially thought his head was torn off. When Suiryu clothes were blown off from Saitama's punch, his impression was that Suiryu clothes tore, because he flexed his muscles. Since Saitama was reviled to wear a disguise, he was disqualified and Suiryu is declared the winner. After the fight is over, he wanted to announce the monster alert to the audience, so they would stay in the stadium. Suiryu still continued the fight and splits the arena in half he gets more excited, while his staff states he shouldn't. He watches and commentates the fight After Saitama accidentally hip strikes Suiryu and send him flying across the arena, the announcer declares that it was Suiryu momentum that caused him flying. During the closing ceremony, he tries to interview Suiryu, but got no response, and the stadium was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu He immediately recognized Gouketsu as the first champion of the Super Fight, but though he was killed by a monster. After the martial artist were given a choice to become a monsters or die, he was surprised that many contestants chose to become monsters. He was then asked by Suiryu to watch over the civilian girl. He later watched Suiryu fight the transformed martial artist's and was saved from Choze's energy beam attack. When Suiryu considered to become a monster, he frighteningly watched, but was relieved that it was never his intention and cheered for Suiryu. The announcer took the civilian girl and ran away, as the situation began to get worse. Trivia *ONE requested that the announcer's hairstyle looks like a microphone. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Civilians